


That one crossover threesome crack ship

by fandom_filth



Category: Friends (TV), High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: A little from Joey, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Ryan, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Face-Fucking, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Multi, Power Bottom Ryan, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Chandler, Top Joey, What Have I Done, a bit - Freeform, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_filth/pseuds/fandom_filth
Summary: As the title says, literally a crack idea of Ryan Evans forcing Jandler to realize they were bisexual by drawing them into a threesome.  I took it a little too seriously and now we have this smutfic.  I hope you enjoy it at least!





	That one crossover threesome crack ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Turty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turty/gifts).



> Don't take this too seriously, I just finished Season 3 of Friends for the first time and it's been ages since I saw HSM3: Senior Year. It was originally just a crack like joke idea but then I mentioned it to Turty, another fan on this site, and they wanted me to write it, so you can blame them for this monstrosity.
> 
> I would also like to point out that right before I had anyone climax, my little brother walked in on me writing to ask me a question about dinner. My underage little brother. Followed by right before the last climax of the three, my mother calling me for said dinner. So I wrote everything after that a good three hours later due to dinner and everything else.
> 
> No one in this fic is underage. Ryan is 21 and a student at Juilliard college, and Joey and Chandler are around the ages they are in Season 3 of Friends (they haven't actually said, though it's presumably mid to late twenties at this point). They have been drinking a little but not enough to take away judgment skills.

     Ryan wasn’t sure how he’d ended up in this situation, but he wasn’t complaining.  What sex-deprived gay male college student would complain about being pressed up between two attractive men?  Chandler was kissing his lips and Joey’s mouth was pressing its way down his neck and – oh lord he was biting down and Ryan cried out into Chandler’s mouth.

     Warm hands were holding his waist and the back of his head, tilting him in – Chandler.  A warmer pair of hands had slid around his hips and was pulling down his skinny jeans.  One of them stripped off his shirt – before he knew it he was standing between them utterly naked.

     “Wait, wait,” Chandler suddenly gasped even as Ryan divested him of his shirt and tossed it aside.  The older man gave a hard swallow, seeming to work hard to get control of himself as Joey kept pressing up against Ryan from behind, rutting his clothed hips against Ryan’s back.

     “Chandler?” It came out as a gasp as Joey nibbled on his neck again.

     Chandler rushed back in and kissed him, but pulled back just as quickly. “Wait,” He repeated, panting. “How are we going to do this?  I mean, with a girl, it’s one thing, but, I mean . . .”

     Ryan gave a soft whimper and pushed away from Joey, gathering himself as much as he could in their shared slightly tipsy frame of mind. “Have either of you ever done a threesome before?”

     They exchanged glances, neither seeming willing to admit yes or no.

     Ryan started to shake his head and thought better of it, waving a hand. “Okay, um.  I read erotica and fanfiction, so . . .” He took a deep breath. “Neither of you have ever done this with a man, am I right?  Gay sex is new?”

     “Yeah,” They both said, glancing at each other again.

     Ryan gave another little pant. “Okay.  Well, uh.  Penetration is easier for the first time.  And lucky for you two . . .” He dug in his pants for the little tube that had been the source of the bulge in that pocket. “I have lube.”

     “That, uh, doesn’t answer who’s gonna be, ya know, doin’ it,” Joey said uncomfortably.

     “One of you gets a blowjob and the other gets my ass, okay?  Flip a coin while I get this show on the road.” Ryan climbed up on Chandler’s bed and lay back, pressing two lubed fingers to his entrance.  He had a habit of fingering himself when he, ahem, got off alone, so it wasn’t too hard of a stretch.  He moaned at the feeling, spreading his fingers.

     His hooded eyes came open a moment later. “Are you two going to strip and decide soon or am I finishing and leaving you two to please each other?”

     They exchanged another glance and scrambled to get out of their clothes.  He smirked to himself and fell back to his preparation.  Their voices muttering became background noise, though his smirk widened when he heard a coin flipped and grunted reactions.

     The bed dipped on both sides and he opened his eyes, heat rushing through him to see both kneeling above him.  Joey bent down to kiss him and he moaned unabashedly into his mouth. “Oh, Joey, Chan, please,” He gasped.

     Both men groaned as Chandler took Joey’s place to kiss him thoroughly.  Mmm, for all Joey’s claimed experience, for Ryan, Chandler’s deep tenderness made for a better kisser.  He actually hummed for Chandler, a high note he rarely used outside sex.

     “Oh, man.  You even sing during sex?” Joey was kneading at his thighs, kissing his hip – well that explained who got which side of the coin.

     When Chandler released him to answer, Ryan gave a breathless laugh. “Only when it’s good.” He pulled three fingers back out. “Chan, you – ah – face him, over me, okay?  Grab a – oh Joey _yes_ – a _pillow_ and get it under my hips!” His voice had gone tenor, almost squeaky, with the pleasure assaulting him from all sides as Chandler obeyed.

     With his hips canted up, even Joey knew what to do without direction.  He braced his hand on Ryan’s hip, the other on his own erection, and guided himself to Ryan’s entrance.  Ryan groaned – thank goodness for lubrication.  When the head pressed in he gasped, “Slow – slow down!”

     Joey did his best to obey, though he still moved a little faster than Ryan would’ve liked.  The burn faded by the third or fourth thrust after being hilted, though.

     Of course, he hadn’t forgotten about Chandler.  He refused to think of how long it had been since the man’s last shower – the older two were both wearing condoms.  He reached up and kissed the tip, feeling a shudder go through Chandler’s thighs, where he held on.  He soon opened his mouth and took the head in, licking and pressing his tongue against the it in all the right ways.  The effort of staying still was making Chandler tremble and Ryan stroked one thigh in thanks.

     Joey gave a harder thrust and found his prostate, making Ryan suddenly cry out a high note around Chandler’s cock.  The older man’s hips stuttered as he cried out as well, thrusting to the back of Ryan’s throat and making him gag briefly. “Sorry, sorry,” Chandler gasped, trying to pull back.

     Ryan let him go, coughing and whimpering because Joey still hadn’t stopped. “Go ahead,” He gasped to Chandler. “I’ll pinch you if it’s too much.”

     Chandler held his gaze. “Are you sure?”

     “Positive.” Ryan gripped his hips again, making little gasps every time Joey hit his prostate. “Just as long as I’m prepared this time – _ah_ Joey –” he sang another wordless note of pleasure.

     “Oh god,” Chandler and Joey both said, glancing at each other in shock.  Both soon refocused on the petite blond between them, with Chandler guiding his cock into the open and waiting mouth.  He paused when he hit the back of the throat, moaning, despite the effort it took, just in case.  All Ryan did was squeeze his thighs reassuringly.

     Given the permission it wasn’t long before Chandler hilted himself in Ryan’s mouth, moaning loudly again as Ryan’s body was shifted beneath him with every thrust from Joey, and the way Ryan hummed around his length.  Without thinking he braced himself with a hand on Joey’s shoulder and pulled out, letting Ryan breathe, only to thrust back in.

     Ryan’s yelp was muffled by the member in his mouth as they both thrust into him simultaneously.  He found himself unable to muster the thought process to respond, but he didn’t seem to need to.  He had to keep his eyes closed to avoid getting Chandler’s – pubic hair in them.  The man was punching into his throat harder than he’d expected, but he found he didn’t mind.  The rough treatment from both ends had him singing his praise in what little voice he could muster.

     Chandler felt a hand on his neck and the next thing he knew Joey had yanked him into a kiss.  At first he stiffened because _dear God this was his best friend_ , but Ryan’s cries around his cock and the pliant body below reminded him how far they’d already passed that line, and he soon melted into it.  Joey easily dominated the kiss, roughly pressing his mouth open and thrusting his tongue inside, in time with his thrusts into Ryan’s body.

     Ryan heard what had to be them kissing above him and the sound was beyond arousing, though he was gasping for air at this point and had stopped singing.  Chandler didn’t seem to mind, continuing to thrust into his hot mouth at a punishing pace.  Joey’s hips stuttered and he sped up, jerking hard into him, pounding his prostate.

     Joey had never thought the sight of his best friend fucking into another man’s throat would be so arousing.  As he pulled away from the kiss he tilted his head to look, giving a groan. “Oh, God, Chandler, Ryan.” The younger man’s throat was bulging around Chandler’s intrusion and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching up to fit his hand to it, feeling it.

     Ryan slapped his hand away, aggressively, and he jerked it back, giving an extra hard thrust in his surprise. “Careful with the teeth!” Chandler yelped.

     “Sorry, sorry.” Joey said, flicking his fingers over Ryan’s nipples instead, as he had realized Ryan liked. “God, you guys just look so hot right now.” He gasped. “I’m so close.”

     “Me too, Joe.” Chandler said breathlessly. “So, so hot.” This time he was the one pulling Joey in to kiss him and he rested his head on the actor’s shoulder when he was done, feeling Ryan gasping around him and Joey thrusting in, making the blond between them give unconscious little “ _ah_ ’s” every time. “Always so hot, can’t touch you, can’t get enough of you.” He gasped.

     “Aw, Chandler.” Joey was kissing his neck. “Didn’t know you wanted.  Aw, god, Ryan, so tight, so pretty with Chan’s cock going down your throat.”

     That praise was all it took to send Ryan over the edge, coming across himself, some splashing onto them and Chandler’s sheets.  He clenched around both of them, his hole and his throat, stopping himself from letting his mouth start to close.  Powerful groans erupted from both as he cried out.

     “And Chandler, so handsome, all the time, can’t wait to touch you, wanna kiss you.” Joey was dirty talking again and between that and Ryan’s overstimulated little cries around him, Chandler couldn’t stop himself from coming with a shout.

     Watching them both go over the edge brought Joey right to the brink, but it was when Chandler pulled out of Ryan’s mouth and shifted forward to kiss him, soft with his own post-coital haze, and whispered, “I love you,” that he actually came.  He gasped, hips stuttering into Ryan as he rode it out, holding onto Chandler.

     After a minute Joey pulled out.  He and Chandler shed the condoms and half-lay on either side of Ryan again.  The younger man hadn’t moved since they finished, instead just lying where he was, panting slightly, normally pink lips slightly swollen and bright red.  Chandler ran his thumb over them gently and Ryan’s eyes opened. “You okay?” Chandler asked, brows knitted.

     Ryan gave a tired smile. “I’m fine.” His voice was a bit hoarse and he raised a hand to his throat, rubbing it.

     “Hey.” Joey said. “When I, uh, when I reached up to touch your throat . . .”

     “I was having enough trouble breathing without help.  Asphyxiation is not one of my kinks.” Ryan said dryly.

     Chandler had had the presence of mind to go get a damp cloth, which he used to wipe Ryan’s mess off of him and Joey’s arm – he’d stayed untouched himself.  He glanced at the bed and then shrugged, sighing – they’d all need to shower in the morning anyway. “Ryan.” He squeezed Ryan’s shoulder when he realized the younger man had drifted off again. “Are you going to stay?”

     Without opening his eyes, Ryan replied, “I don’t think I could stand right now, and I will be limping tomorrow, so, if you don’t mind, or honestly probably even if you do, yes.”

     Joey laughed a little, and Chandler smiled. “Hey.  Are you a cuddler?” Joey asked.

     “No, but with all three of us, we have no choice, please just get comfortable and go to sleep both of you we can shower and talk in the morning.” Ryan mumbled, still not opening his eyes.

     This time a little laugh from both, and they obediently settled on either side of him. “You know,” Joey observed, “You’re actually pretty small.  I don’t know if we –”

     “Joe.” Chandler interrupted, now also with his eyes closed.  When Joey fell silent, he said, “Go to sleep.”

      Thinking back to what Chandler had said, before he’d climaxed, Joey wanted to ask about that too.  But they’d both ordered him to sleep – and, well, he wasn’t really all that well awake anyway.  As Ryan had said, they could talk in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Why would Joey and Chandler, our ostensibly straight bromance from Friends consent to this without being utterly drunk or on a bet?? I have no idea, this is my attempt at smutty crack XD
> 
> (First smutfic and learned the majority of what I know about sex from fanfiction so be gentle please XD)


End file.
